<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>departure by Rudeez (novembae)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363514">departure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/Rudeez'>Rudeez (novembae)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>departure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/Rudeez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Visa kunjungan Oliver sisa empat hari lagi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SeeWoo/Oliver, USee/Oliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>departure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759054</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OLIVER © PowerFX. <br/>SeeU © SBS A&amp;T. No commercial profit taken.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waktu menyantap panekuk, Oliver tiba-tiba membahas tentang rumah. Visa kunjungannya hanya sisa empat hari. Itu artinya Oliver mesti bersiap meninggalkan Oslo dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bukan hanya itu. Sebagai bumbu dramatis, Oliver juga menambahkan informasi—yang sejatinya sudah pasti; bahwa dia tidak tahu kapan bisa berkunjung lagi ke sana.<br/><br/>Tentu saja laporan soal visa bukan hal terlalu serius untuk Oliver, sebetulnya. Dia bisa memperpanjang mereka, kalau mau. Jika tidak, bisa juga dia langsung pulang sekalian tanpa perlu bilang-bilang tentang visanya.<br/><br/>Hanya saja, konversasi pagi itu tetap bergulir. Sebab semuanya direncanakan.<br/><br/>Apa-apa yang diucapkan Oliver tadi sudah disusun sistematis. Sengaja, supaya yang mendengar menjatuhkan simpati—lalu memutuskan ikut atau, paling tidak, menahan pergi.</p><p>Tapi alih-alih simpati, Jung SeeWoo justru menuang kopi. Ekspresinya masih tenang-tenang saja, seolah mendengar kabar Oliver mesti segera pulang sama biasanya dengan mendapati matahari masih terbit di Timur.<br/><br/>“Benar. Kau harus segera pulang.” Setelah menyesap kopi dua kali, barulah SeeWoo berujar. Nadanya yang tenang membuat Oliver kecewa.</p><p>“Biar kupesankan tiket pesawat.”</p><p>Pria berdarah Korea itu lalu meraih ponsel, mengecek jadwal penerbangan beragam maskapai yang ada.<br/><br/>Berbanding terbalik dengan Oliver yang suka serampangan dalam menyusul jadwal berpergian, Jung SeeWoo adalah pria yang menjadikan rencana sebagai bagian dari hidup. Jadi, seawal mungkin dia merasa harus memeriksa segala hal yang dibutuhkan.</p><p>Saat ini, hal yang dibutuhkan adalah: pesawat. Buta sedikit saja tentang jadwal keberangkatan, SeeWoo bisa pusing seharian. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk musim dingin. Memang masih lumayan jauh dari natal dan tahun baru, tapi orang-orang sudah sibuk mempersiapkan liburan. Jika menunda-nunda pemesanan, dapat satu tiket pesawat adalah sebuah kemustahilan.<br/><br/>“Masih ada kursi untuk beberapa penerbangan lusa.”</p><p>“Bagus.”<br/><br/>“Penerbangan malam atau pagi?”<br/><br/>“Tergantung. <em>Hyung</em> kapan mau pergi?”<br/><br/>Jung SeeWoo mendongak—hanya untuk menemukan juniornya di kampus dulu sudah menyelesaikan sepiring panekuk.<br/><br/>Oliver duduk di seberang SeeWoo. Kedua tangannya bersidekap, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke SeeWoo. Rasanya SeeWoo mau tertawa di depan muka Oliver—bukan dengan cara yang positif, tapi.<br/><br/>Bertahun-tahun mengenal, Jung SeeWoo tahu kepala Oliver sekeras batu. Mungkin Oliver juga tahu itu, sebab dia tidak henti-henti menantang orang yang tidak dia sukai. Karena dia batu. Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menyerang Oliver, lama-lama mereka mundur juga. Siapa juga yang tahan menghadapi batu?<br/><br/>Tapi sekarang beda cerita. Sebab Jung SeeWoo juga <em>sama</em> batunya. Apalagi kalau dia ditantang untuk meruntuhkan tekad yang sudah lama bulat. Bawa Kim Oliver atau manusia batu lainnya, niscaya kalian bakal lihat jika mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan SeeWoo.</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa.”<br/><br/>“Kenapa tidak? Seoul tempat asalmu.”<br/><br/>“Bukan masalah itu.”<br/><br/>“Ayolah, <em>Hyung</em>. Pulang.”<br/><br/><em>Jadi kita bisa hidup sama-sama, lalu bahagia.</em><br/><br/>Jung SeeWoo mendengus keras. Bukan sebagai sinyal kalau dia sudah merasa risih, tapi lebih untuk memperlihatkan jika ajakan Oliver tidak berarti apa pun. Dia sekeras karang.<br/><br/>“Kita sudah pernah bahas ini berkali-kali, kan? Aku mau ikut, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari Oslo. Tempat ini membuatku hidup, bukan Seoul.”<br/><br/>Jawaban Jung SeeWoo persis <em>script</em> drama yang tayang tengah malam; dibuat-buat dan tak nyata. Tentu saja mereka memang tidak nyata—setidaknya bagi Oliver.<br/><br/>Apanya yang ‘tidak bisa lepas dari Oslo’ atau ‘Oslo membuat Jung SeeWoo hidup’. Tahi kucing.</p><p>Semua orang bisa hidup di mana pun, asalkan mereka mau. Itulah kenapa ada yang namanya adaptasi dan seleksi alam. Bagi Oliver, semua alasan Jung SeeWoo tidak ada yang valid sebab, faktanya, Jung SeeWoo tetap di Oslo karena di kota ini dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan pacar laki-lakinya yang lama.<br/><br/>Oslo tidak membuat Jung SeeWoo hidup.</p><p>Jung SeeWoo tidak pergi karena dia tidak lebih dari orang menyedihkan yang tidak bisa menendang kotak-kotak masa lalu.<br/><br/>Oliver tidak bisa percaya sebanyak apa cinta yang Jung SeeWoo punya buat pria bangsat itu karena—ya ampun, pria itu bahkan sudah tiga tahun lalu hengkang dari Oslo. Pulang ke negara asalnya; Jepang. Tidak pernah kembali.<br/><br/>Ini mengganggu Oliver. Jung SeeWoo tidak punya alasan untuk mengunci dirinya di Oslo.<br/><br/>Oliver sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini padanya. Lewat sambungan telepon, lewat chat-chat yang mereka tukar tiap sekian hari, bahkan waktu mereka bertukar ciuman tadi malam.<br/><br/><em>Hyung, ayo pulang. </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>P u l a n g.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tapi jawaban Jung SeeWoo cuma satu;<br/><br/>“Pulanglah sendiri.”<br/><br/>Tawa sinis lepas dari Oliver.<br/><br/>Haaa ….<br/><br/>Ya, ya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Jung SeeWoo masih keras kepala.</p><p>Dan Oliver masih belum bisa menundukkannya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>reviews are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>